The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaning tool.
When cleaning floor coverings, especially textile floor coverings, wet cleaning is indispensible. Initially, the coarse dust is vacuumed up; this is preferably carried out with a brush roller that rotates in the intake air stream. Thereafter, cleaning foam is applied and the floor covering is cleaned mechanically, preferably with a brush that merely rotates. Excess liquid must then be vacuumed up so that after the floor covering is dry it can again be vacuumed, possibly with brushes.
For dry vacuuming a vacuum cleaning tool such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,751 is used. Such a vacuum cleaning tool has two oppositely rotating brush rollers that are disposed in a brush chamber, with respective intake air channels being tangentially disposed relative to the brush rollers. The two intake air channels open into a common connector that leads to a vacuum cleaning unit.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 34 14 860 A1 discloses that the turbine air stream that drives the brush roller can be adjusted by a controllable flow guide.
For wet cleaning, especially for vacuuming up any excess cleaning fluid, a suitably adapted vacuum cleaning tool must be used. The vacuum cleaning tool must be changed for the respective procedure. This is laborious and time consuming, especially when only parts of a larger surface can be cleaned one after the other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a vacuum cleaning tool of the aforementioned general type in such a way that both dry and wet vacuuming procedures can be carried out without having to change the vacuum cleaning tool.